It's Complicated
by 0KairiYajuu0
Summary: After returning to the Outerlands after the fall of Akzeriuth, Guy and Luke have a conversation about Guys decision to leave him and where that leaves their relationship. Guy/Luke


They hadn't done this for a long time but still, Guy didn't question it. Luke clung to him for dear life as they sat on the bed in Keterburg together. While everyone was separated and paired up accordingly, Guy and Luke got to stay in a room of their own. They had just gotten Natalia and Ion back and were now on their way to Grand Chokmah in order to attempt to save the people of St. Binah.

"Come on, Luke." Guy began. "I'm not going anywhere." He let out a chuckle at his own joke.

"You almost did, though."

Now that, that broke Guy's heart a little. He wasn't sure how to feel about what was just said. So instead he sighed. "Luke -"

Before he could continue, Luke's grip tightened around him. "You left me."

There was a long pause. Neither said anything. Neither knew what to say.

So Guy just sighed again. Luke was right. He did leave him. Left him when Luke needed him most. They sat there in silence until finally Luke broke it.

"You were right to leave me but..."

"It still hurt, right?"

Luke nodded, burying his face in Guys neck. Guy let out a small, rather annoyed, groan. This was a mess. And what he was about to say, he knew, would make things messier. "I don't blame you if..." he set a hand on the one that was wrapped around him and resting on his waist. "if you want to end this here."

Luke shot back, suddenly letting go of Guy and when Guy tilted his head back to look at him, he saw nothing but shock and sadness in Luke's expression. "Why would I - I mean - that's supposed to be my line!"

Guy smirked. There was that fire he missed thus far. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just figured, you know, since I left you and all," he turned around so as to face Luke head on, rubbing the back of his neck "you wouldn't want to be with me like this anymore."

Luke shook his head several times and very quickly. "No you idiot! I want to be with you!" Then the red color Guy loved to see so much on Luke's face appeared. Luke looked away, hiding such a wonderful blush. "That is... I still like you. A lot."

Guy smirked again and raised an eyebrow. "Oh "like" huh?" He was teasing too much. This was a serious conversation and here he was antagonizing the one he cared for most.

"Well okay, so love." Guy's breath stopped. His heart raced. This was the first time either of them had said that word. As an instinctual reaction, he just smiled and laughed.

"Come on, Luke, don't play around with that so easily. There's no way you could -"

"But I do!" Luke's face shot up and he leaned forward, getting real close to Guy's face. Close enough that Guy could feel Luke's breath against him and as he stared at Luke, Guys own breath stopped. "I mean it, Guy. Even now, even after you left, even back then, I've always -" Luke paused and looked down, his blush growing to his ears. "I've always loved you…"

"Luke…" Guy shut his eyes. _He doesn't know better. _He thought to himself. And man, how he wished he could tell him the truth. "Luke, I - " he stopped. What good would come of it? And how would he even start? '_Hey, I know we've been together like this for awhile but the truth is a part of me wants to kill you.' _Guy shook his head. Nope. Nothing good would come of it.

Luke frowned. "You… you don't love me though, do you? That's why you said that. You're wanting us to break it off here before it goes any further, huh?" Guy blinked several times. He wasn't sure where Luke could have - _oh._

"Ah - no - Luke, that's not why I was shaking my head, honest! I just - well that word is really strong and -" Guy chewed the inside of his cheek. Luke tilted his head to the side in confusion and _damn is that cute._

"What was it for, then? And what exactly ARE your feelings for me?"

"That - " Guy paused. He was about to give him an immediate answer but suddenly his throat clenched and he couldn't. Suddenly, he couldn't say anything. He looked down as he thought it over. What _were_ his feelings? He didn't _really_ want to kill Luke. At least, he didn't think so. He sighed before giving Luke the best smile he could muster. "It's complicated Luke. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

Luke began to pout and looked as though he wanted argue but then he instead stood up, went to his own bed and laid down in silence. Guy inwardly cursed at himself. It wasn't just a way to avoid the question. If only Luke knew, then he would understand just how _complicated_ these emotions really were.


End file.
